Though The Eyes of Kazune
by Izzy Libeth
Summary: Kazune finally found her, the goddess, the one he left many, many year ago. This story is Kamichama Karin in Kazune's point of view. This only takes place for the 1st 2 episodes. ONESHOT!
1. The Goddess he finally found

**Izzy – Well, the first chapter done!! I hope ya'll enjoy it!**

**Karin – Oh, I've been waiting sooooo long, what took you so long!?**

**Izzy – Sorry, I've been busy writing.**

**Kazune- Stop arguing and get on with it, gosh such girls, and remember Izzy owns nothing!!**

**Izzy- Sexist jerk!!**

_**Normal POV**_

Kazune was walking along the road when his ring started to glow.

"This could only mean one thing." He said out loud, "Either 'he' is around or another right, a ring that might belong to the goddess."

Kazune started to run faster as the glow got bigger till he saw a girl standing in the rain. She turned and looked right at him and he quickly covered his ring with his coat.

It looked as if she was sad and surprised at the same time. She was standing in front of a grave.

"What're you doing?" Kazune asked.

She just stared at him.

"Hey." Kazune said.

"Hey!" He said even louder.

"Y-Yes?" She asked.

"I've been trying to ask… What are you doing at a place like this?" Kazune finally asked.

She replied "Well… I'm making a grave… For my pet Shii-chan…"

"Huh? Are you an idiot?"

Then she suddenly jumped forward with her fist out. It slammed right into his cheek.

Kazune fell on the ground and looked at her.

"I'm not an idiot! Try saying that again!" She screamed.

He kept staring at her then got up and said "sorry to bother you."

_**Kazune's POV**_

As I started to walk away I murdered under my breath "man how annoying… Girls are so damn annoying." But apparently she heard me and screamed "you sexist male! Hey, you! Wait!"

I kept walking. I got back to the hotel I was staying at and saw Himeka sitting on the couch.

She doesn't know the truth about her past, but she does know that we are looking for a goddess, a goddess, a goddess… the words kept repeating in my mind. I know she's out there somewhere, I don't want to ruin her life and put it in danger but someone else needs to help protect Himeka (I also want to see her again anyway.)

The next day came and Himeka left. I was walking around outside when a few hours later I saw Himeka sitting on a bench next to… The girl from last night!!

"Kazune-chan!" Himeka said and walked over to me. She grabbed my arm and said "Karin-chan, this is my cousin Kujyou Kasune-chan. Kazune-chan, this is Karin-chan."

We stared at each other when she jumped up and said "so your name is Kazune-san?"

Then Karin flew her self forward and punched me, again!! I fell on the ground just as she screamed "it must be fate that we meet again! I'll have my revenge now!"

"The girl from last night… you still got a problem? Girls can be so persistent!" I said almost yelled.

"Girls this, girls that… apologize to Shii-chan you sexist jerk!" Karin screamed.

Himeka butted in and asked with a smile "do you know each other? It can't be… Karin-chan is the goddess we've been searching for?"

What is she saying, how could she say that?! "Are you stupid? No way she's the one."

Karin put her hand behind her head and asked "what're you talking about? What's this about a goddess?"

She shouldn't be listening to out conversation! So, I said "shut up! It's none of your business. Don't try to get involved in other's conversations. You're really an insensitive girl, aren't you?"

Her face went cold and she looked down. "I'm sorry. I apologize. I might have gone too far. But, there are better ways to talk to people you know…"

Then she proceeded to scream "you sexist jerk!" At the same time she flew her hand forward in a fist again.

Then, I saw it! My eyes widened and I reached out and caught her wrist.

Karin was shocked, but I still held her wrist and examined the ring.

"This ring…" I whispered.

Then Karin pulled her hand back and tried to catch it again but failed.

"Let go! This is a precious momentum of my mother! I won't let people like you touch it!" She screamed.

I had to see the ring, "let me see it for a moment, please!"

She held her hand close to her chest and yelled "NO!!"

Then, it glowed! The ring was reacting to her.

I held my hand out towards her and mine's and Himeka's face in shock.

The glowing soon died down and she was very surprised.

I reached my hand forward and asked "are you alright?"

She moved away from my hand and shut her eyes tight then yelled "what did you do?!" She flew her bag and me and ran away.

"Karin-chan…" Himeka whispered and I stood a little upset.

_**Normal POV**_

It started to pour down rain that evening without warning and Kazune sat on the couch understanding that this rain wasn't suppose to come. Himeka still had Karin's bag in her hands till she stood up and said "since we are leaving tomorrow, I'll go return her bag."

Kazune didn't really want to leave without Karin now that he knows who she is and what might happen to her now since her ring caused a reaction. And also, now 'he' knows for sure where the ring is now, but they couldn't cause any trouble for Karin and had to leave without her.

Himeka put on her shoes on and grabbed an umbrella. She looked back at Kazune and said "we found her, now you need to make your choice."

It was about a half-an-hour before Himeka got back. We were all packed up and ready to go. Himeka smiled at me and said "Karin-chan is going to come see us off."

Kazune nodded and slowly replied "she's probably coming to see you off, not me. She probably hates me."

Himeka's smile faded "don't say that Kazune-chan. It doesn't matter we probably not going… going to see her again anyway." She tried to smile again but instead a tear came out of the corner of her eye. "I… I don't want to leave Karin-chan. She's all alone and sad."

Kazune looked down and mumbled "I don't want to leave her, too, but we have to. I don't to ruin her life." The very softly under his breath Kazune whispered "again."

The next day they were all packed up and standing in the rain on a bridge. Everyone had an umbrella over their heads.

Kazune just kept staring at Karin but she wasn't paying attention.

"Take care, Himeka-chan." Karin said.

"Next time, you can come over to my place, okay?" Himeka said softly.

Karin looked over at Kazune and said "don't misunderstand! I just came here to see Himeka-chan off, not you!"

Kazune didn't listen and just asked calmly "has anything weird happened since the other day?"

Karin looked surprised.

"Since the ring shone, has any strange people appeared?" Kazune continued to ask.

"W-what are you talking about?" Karin asked in an odd manner and turned around "even if something did happen, it's none of your business!"

"So something happened, didn't it?!" Kazune had to know.

She looked down.

"'He' might come. If anything happens, tell me. If 'he' comes, it'll be when you're alone." Kazune said.

Karin though her umbrella and in a mad tone she said "I'll be okay, leave me alone!" Her umbrella flew into the river below.

She looked down again and mumbled "you this, you that, I'm Karin. Don't treat people like objects."

Kazune saw her standing in the rain and took off his coat and plopped it on her head. "Idiot, you'll catch a cold. Sorry. Just forget about me. I don't want to ruin your life." Kazune said then put his umbrella over her head. "I'm really sorry."

Karin continued to stand with her back to him.

"Karin. I'm glad I met you, even if it was short." Kazune murdered with a smile and still holding the umbrella above her.

"Kazune-kun?" She asked.

Kazune took her head and place it on the umbrella so that she would hold it. "That ring is a precious momentum, right?"

"Y-yeah."

"Treasure it well, goodbye."

"Goodbye, Karin-chan." Himeka said softly and sweetly.

As Kazune started to walk away Himeka hurried to walk next to him to hold the umbrella over the both of them.

"Wait!" Karin yelled after them but it died down in the wind.

Kazune wanted to go back to her and not leave her again but he knew he shouldn't. Himeka and Kazune just walked away letting the fog get between them and Karin.

Kazune turned back and couldn't see her anymore though the fog and him and Himeka kept walking away. He thought about the past and remember how he knew he wanted to see her again one day and was glad he actually could, even though he made her hate him.


	2. I Will Always Come to Save You

**Izzy- Well, the second chapter is finally here!**

**Karin- Wow, you know you could make Kazune soooo much cooler than he really is!**

**Kazune- HEY! What do you mean by that?**

**Karin- Izzy owns nothing what-so-ever!**

**Kazune- Don't try to avoid the subject!**

**Karin- Enjoy!**

**Kazune- Hey…**

_**Normal POV**_

As Himeka and Kazune where walking on the road back home Zazune's ring started to glow. He looked at it and a terrified look crossed his face.

"Kazune-chan, what's wrong?" Himeka asked.

Kazune didn't answer and just turned and ran as fast as he could to his destination.

Himeka stood there for one second before realizing what's going on and ran after Kazune.

Kazune got there just in time to see Karin wanting her pet back and was slowly putting it into a purple sphere that glowed in the cool evening. And 'he' was there with the sphere in front of her.

_Nooooo, _Kazune screamed in his head as he ran forward to grab the ring and was yelling "Idiot," at the same time.

He grabbed the ring just in time. He stood in front of the both of them holding the ring in his burning hand.

"Kazune-kun? Why?" Karin asked with a bit of shock and surprise in her voice. "Are you alright?" She added.

Kazune still held the ring and in a small voice "geez… I came because I was worried… Trying to bring back a bead person… No way that could happen. Being a native fool…" Kazune opened his hand a little and continued to say "didn't you say this ring is precious to you? Was that a lie?" Kazune finally looked up at her.

"I almost tricked her too! Kujyou! You want this girl to be a goddess that badly?" 'He' said almost screamed.

Kazune looked at him and replied "I protected it because it's precious to her. God or not, it doesn't matter."

The man standing in front of Kazune laughed a little and said "Really? The show me what you've got!" He pulled a sword out of the air and as he did that Kazune replied a little angrily as he pulled a bow-and-arrow out of the air "if you want to fight, bring it on!"

Karin gasped and she wide-eyed she said "where on earth did they pull those from?"

Kazune looked at her "Karin, it's dangerous! Girls should just hurry and escape." He threw her ring back to her and she held as she replied "but Kazune-kun, you hurt your hand!" While she said that Kazune looked at it "at moments like these, it's a man's role to fight. Hurry and go!" Kazune raised his bow.

_**Kazune's POV**_

"You're not getting away!" Kero yelled towards Karin as she sprinted off. He threw a slash of purple at her and I blocked it with an arrow of yellow.

She screams once and keeps running.

Kirio and I keep running, I'm not going to let him hurt my family.

We continue to battle barely missing each other's shots.

I hope Karin is far away from here by now and with Himeka. I hope they're both safe. I finally found her and I'm not going to lose her again! I scream in my head!

Moments later Himeka comes running into the open field and Karin runs behind her. I surprised look crossed Himeka's face.

"Why did you come back!" I yell at them.

"Oops… sorry." Himeka mumbles.

"I can't look after you two when you're extra baggage!" I yell.

"Damn you, Kujyou! Getting reinforcements! That's low! Now that's it come to this…!" Kirio yells at me.

Behind me Karin, who knows nothing, screams "police!" Then Himeka and Karin start running around like maniacs!

Kirio looks at a car passing by and admits "it'll get complicated if someone comes…" He starts running away but screams "Kujyou! We're not finished!" Then he disappears into the bushes.

Karin slumps to the ground with an 'awww' and says "we're saved!" Her and Himeka start to giggle with each other.

"Doing reckless stuff like that…" I say and walk over to them.

Karin looks at me and asks "hey Kazune-kun, who was that person? What's this about goddesses?" I just stare at her so she continues "Kazune-kun you know right? About the ring… and the goddesses. Please tell me!" There is so much I wish to tell her but I can't. I know I can tell her a few things though.

"Yeah. I have no choice but to tell you now…" I say and then finish saying "we'll meet tomorrow. I'll explain everything then." "Yeah, I understand." She replies. As she starts to run off I whisper under my breath "sorry Karin. You've gotten involved in this."

The next day Himeka and I wait at the gate of Karin's school.

As she walks out I see her and greet her "yo.'

She was surprised to see us. "Kazune-kun! And Himeka-chan!"

Himeka waves to her and we continue down a path. I look down at the ground and sense the nervousness in Karin.

"They're blooming." I finally say.

"Huh?" Karin asks.

"The plum blossoms." I reply.

"Ah, yeah. It's going to be spring soon. I'm looking forward to junior high."

"I hate it… Spring."

"I see. Kazune-kun is going to be in junior high in the spring too right? Which school are you going to?"

"Sakuragaoka."

"You mean that famous Seiei Sakuragaoka?"

"Yeah."

"You must be really smart. Kazune-kun, what're you worrying about? Need the toilet?"

"Idiot! That's not it! I just…"

"Karin-chan." We hear Himeka behind us. She's walking up to us with two sticks. Then she loses her balance and starts to fall.

We where both surprised and Karin yells "Himeka-chan!" "Hey! Are you alright?" I yell.

Himeka lays flat on her face with the two sticks in her hands out in front of her. She slowly gets up and smiles. Then she says "I saw some of the best plum blossoms blooming, so I picked them for you Karin-chan…. But, they got crushed."

What, why would she pick them "you picked those?"

"Thanks Himeka-chan! I'm really happy!" Karin says with a smile.

"That's great." Himeka says happily.

"But what makes those the best ones?" Karin asks.

"Um… look at the very end." Himeka extends her hand out towards Karin. "Look, a caterpillar."

WHAT! A CATERPILLAR! I throw my arms up and yell.

"Are you okay, Kazune-kun?" Karin asks me.

"Not to the point where a girl should worry about me!" I answer.

Himeka smiles at Karin again "when spring arrives, the bugs come out right? That's why I love spring."

"Don't bring that bug near me, no matter what!" I yell.

Himeka chases me around and I keep saying "stop chasing me with that bug!"

I kept running away from Himeka when Karin started to giggle then laugh. Himeka and I look at her.

"What?" Himeka ask.

She smiles and says "it's like a family, it looks like your having fun."

Himeka run over to her and smiles.

Later that day, we where at the hotel we where staying at with Karin, Himeka and I.

I start talking to Karin about things and I asked her questions when Himeka starts talking about a crow at the window. I tell her I'm busy and continue to talk to Karin. Karin removes her gaze from me and looks at the window.

"What are you staring at?" I ask.

"H-Himeka-chans gone!" She replies.

I turned and she wasn't there.

_**Himeka's POV**_

I looked at the small map the crow gave me and continued on the small path. I look around and back at the map.

I'm lost! I tried to find my way but I find something different. BUTTERFLIES!

I pulled out my handy-dandy cage that I just so happened to keep in my back pocket.

The butterflies were flying around all over and I swooped my cage around. Many butterflies tried to get away and some did and in the end, I had three. My cage isn't big enough to fit more so I'll just keep the three.

All the other butterflies flew away and I try once more to find my way out.

Then I see an opening at the end of the forest. I run though and see Karin and Kazune.

"Karin-chan! Butterflies!" I yell as I run over to them. I continue to run when I trip and the butterflies fly everywhere. Kazune screams like a girl then faints into Karin's arms.

I explain to Karin how I got the butterflies then proceed to re-catching them.

Kirio throws a slash at Karin and I jump in front of her but I end up getting hit. I fall to the ground and everything goes blank.

I soon wake up to a bright light. Karin was shinning and I watch her.

I stay down but Kazune gets up to help. Together they join their power and try to shot Kirio.

They succeed and when the light of their shot dies down Kirio is gone.

_**Normal POV**_

Karin, Kazune, and Himeka where sitting on a hill side. They talk about many things and soon Karin figures out she's going to move in with Himeka and Kazune.

To figure out that Karin is no longer going to be alone made her smile.

When spring comes Karin will no longer be alone and Kazune will have her back, but he still can't tell her the truth.

**Izzy- Finally! The second chapter is done!**

**Karin-YAY! I can't wait till the third.**

**Kazune- You still haven't told me what you mean by 'Izzy makes me cooler than I am', Karin!**

**Karin- I hope the third chapter comes soon!**

**Kazune- KARIN! **


End file.
